The boy all the good girls want
by Degrassilovers2
Summary: Eli cheated on Clare with Bianca. When Clare dumps Eli all she has is Adam and Alli. That is until someone from her past comes back.


Prologue

Clare's POV:

My name is Clare Edwards, I have the perfect two best friends, Alli Bhandari and Adam Torres. I used to have the perfect boyfriend too Eli Goldsworthy. That was until I caught him coming out of the boiler room with the school's biggest slut Bianca DeSousa. I ended it right there and then. He keeps texting and calling me, but he can't seem to take the hint. I'm in tenth grade and have no boyfriend, just friends. Well let me tell you what happened between Eli and I.

Flashback (still Clare's POV)-

Adam, Alli and I were on sitting Degrassi's steps. We were waiting for Eli to get out of detention. We were waiting until Jenna Middleton came up to us.

"Clare your dating Eli right?"Jenna asked .  
>"Yea why?" I said trying to let her get to the point.<br>"Well then why is he in the boiler room with Bianca?" Jenna replied asking.  
>"WHAT?" I screamed tears were starting to well up in my eyes.<br>"Yea my locker is by there and I saw them go in. I'm sorry" she replied and walked away.

I looked at Adam and Alli.

"Clare maybe she is lying" said Adam trying to look at the bright side.  
>"Maybe she isn't. Clare what are you going to do" asked Alli looking at me.<br>"Well I'm going to go to the boiler room come on" I said walking up the steps with Adam and Alli following me.

We walked down the hall and to the boiler room. When we got there, we all peaked around the corner to wait and see if Eli and Bianca came out.

Eli's POV:

I can't believe that I lied to Clare and told her that I got detention. Right now Bianca and I are in the boiler room. We were in there for a half hour before we were done.

"You better not tell Clare" I said trying to get her to shut up.  
>"I won't" Bianca replied while fixing her shirt.<p>

Her and I walked out and I buttoned my pants up.

Clare's POV:

I saw what I didn't want to see. Eli and Bianca came out of the boiler room and he fixed his pants while she fixed her hair. I looked at Adam and Alli who saw and they looked disappointed. I walked around the corner to were they were, with Adam and Alli following behind me.

"Hey Eli how are you doing?" I said and watched his face grow pale.  
>"Hey Clare what are you doing here?" Eli asked.<br>"Oh nothing just came here to do something" I replied knowing what I had to do.  
>"What is this something?" Eli asked clearly scared of my answer.<br>"We`re over Eli" I said letting my tears fall.  
>"Clare please don't do this, I made one mistake" said Eli with tears in his eyes.<br>"No, you cheated and that is my last straw. We`re done" I replied walking away. I didn't care who saw that I was crying, I just wanted to leave. I heard a locker slam and I walked outside and sat on the steps and cried.

Adam's POV:

When Clare walked away, I so was pissed off and so was Alli. How could Eli do this to Clare?  
>"Adam let me explain" Eli said trying to get me to understand.<br>"No you broke my best friend's heart. Have a nice life" I said.  
>"Adam please as your best friend I need you to listen" said Eli. He broke that friendship when he cheated.<br>"No we are not friends anymore" I said coldly.  
>"What?" Eli asked clearly not believing that I said that.<br>"You hurt Clare and we aren't friends anymore" I replied and pushed him against a locker.  
>"Whoa Adam calm down" Alli said as she pulled me off Eli.<br>"Don't come near Ali, Clare or I. Ever again" I said walking away with Alli to go look for Clare.

We found Clare on the steps crying. We picked her up and walked her home. I knew she was heart broken so I called my mom and told her I was at Clare's and so did Alli and we stayed the night with her.

*End of flash back*

Clare's POV:

The day I found out Eli cheated on me may have been the worst day of my life, but I have my friends to help me through it so I'm okay, well will be in time. It's been a week since that happened and now I finally get to move on from my old life.

Authors note: Me (Jamie) and my friend Sabrina are both doing this story. This chapter was written by me and the next chapter will be written by Sabrina. This is mine and Sabrina's account so we can do story's together. So enjoy this one and we will hopefully have more stories on the way. We have accounts that we do stories by are self. Sabrina's other one is SuperDegrassifan1 and mine is Jamester7.

-Sabrina and Jamie :) 


End file.
